1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dyes, and more particularly to a dye for coloring cigarette paper a brown color using caramel as the brown coloring agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to color cigarette wrapper paper with synthetic dyes. However, acceptable commercially available papers usually incorporate synthetic materials which in many instances are unacceptable for taste or other reasons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dye using natural materials as opposed to synthetic materials as the coloring agent. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dye using natural materials which have chromophores as an intensity closely approximating chromophores of synthetic dyes. It is even another object of the present invention to provide a dye using natural materials as the coloring agent which does not make the cigarette paper brittle.